Cenobian
Deathwatch Space Marine / Battle Brothers of the Coven / Player Characters In golden casket I was born To serve His angelic son alone In golden casket I shall slumber When boiling blood is put at ease =Charakcter Sheet= *Character Name: Cenobian *Player Name: BelniFore *Chapter: Ultramarines, 4th Battle Company, Forward Sentry (Infiltration, Reconnaissance, Demoralization) *Chapter Demeanour: First Son | Personal Demeanour: Studious *Speciality: Librarian | Rank: 1 *Description: War-Torn and scarred by countless battles. Hair is shorn. Shining blue eyes. Particularly brutal scar from eye to chin *Renown: 2 *Experience: :XP to spend: 600 | Total XP spent: 13.700 Characteristics :WS: 45 | BS: 41 | S: 41 4/8/10 | T: 41 4/8 | Ag: 39 | Int: 42 | Per: 46 | WP: 49 | Fel: 44 Wounds :Total: 20 | Current: 20 | Fatigue: - Insanity :Current Points: 0 | Battle Fatigue: 0 | Primarch´s Curse: none Movement :Half: 3 | Charge: 9 | Full: 6 | Run: 18 Fate Points :Total: 4 (+1) | Current: 5 Corruption :Current: 0 Skills *Acrobatics (Ag): B *Awareness (Per): T *Barter (Fel): B *Carouse (T): B *Charm (Fel): B *Ciphers(Int) :*Chapter Runes: T :*Death Watch: T *Climb (S): T *Command:(Fel): B *Common Lore (Int): :*Adeptus Astartes: T :*Deathwatch: T :*Imperium: T :*War: T *Concealment (Ag): T *Contortionist (Ag): B *Deceive (Fel): B *Disguise (Fel): B *Dodge (Ag): T *Drive (Ag) :*Ground Vehicles: T *Evaluate: B *Forbidden Lore (Int): :*Xenos: T *Gamble (Int): B *Inquiry (Fel): B *Intimidate (S): B *Literacy (Int): T *Logic (Int): B *Navigation (Int): :*Surface: T *Scholastic Lore (Int): :*Codex Astartes: T *Scrutiny (Per): B *Search (Per): B *Silent Move (Ag): T *Speak Language (Int): :*High Gothic: T :*Low Gothic: T *Swim (S): B *Tactics (Int): :*Recon Doctrine (Infiltration): T *Tracking (Int): T Talents & Traits *Ambidextrous *Assassins Strike *Astartes Weapon Training *Bulging Bizeps *Heightened Senses (Hearing, Sight) *Killing Strike *Nerves of Steel *Quick Draw *Resistance (Psychic Powers) *True Grit *Unarmed Master *Unarmed Warrior *Unnatural Strength (x2) *Unnatural Toughness (x2) Armour Astartes Power Armour Mark VII http://wh40k.lexicanum.de/wiki/Servor%C3%BCstung#Mk_7 :Head: 8/10 | Body: 8/10 | Left Arm: 8/10 | Right Arm: 8/10 | Left Leg: 8/10 | Right Leg: 8/10 :Armour Additions: none Weapons *Astartes Chainsword :Class: Melee | Dmg: 1d10+3 R | Pen: 4(8*) | Special: Balanced, Tearing | Wt: 10 | Req: 5 | Renown: - *Astartes Bolt Pistol :Class: Pistol | Range: 30m | RoF: S/3/- | Dmg: 2d10+5 X | Pen: 5 | Clip: 14 | Special: Tearing | Wt: 5.5 | Req: 5 | Renown: - Signature Weapon *Astartes Chainsword :Class: Melee | Dmg: 1d10+3 R | Pen: 4(8*) | Special: Balanced, Tearing, Razor Sharp | Wt: 10 | Req: 5 | Renown: - Gear Blood Drop Pendant (CB p169) Notes Razor Sharp It the attack roll results in two or more Degrees of Success, double the weapon´s Penetration Swift Attack As a Full Attack, the character may take two melee attacks. Description/History ... Power Armour History ... Noticeable ... = Missions = Mission One: XXX Dispatched on short notice Brother Cenobian and two other battlebrothers were charged with the retrieval of a vital datacore. Category:Catalogue Of Names